National mortality data published by the National Center for Health Statistics and population data from the U.S. Bureau of the Census were used in calculating age-, race-, and sex-specific drowning rates for 1971 through 1988. Time trends were analyzed using Poisson regression techniques. Results showed that over this eighteen year period drowning rates dropped sharply in older children, declined only slightly in toddlers and actually increased in infants (+1.6% per year in those under age one). Drowning rates in toddlers have changed little over time despite the availability of effective prevention strategies such as pool fencing. In older ages drowning rates have declined dramatically despite the lack of clear preventive initiatives. Prevention interventions targeted specifically at the infant and toddler age groups should receive priority.